The present invention relates to a coke-oven door including a sealing frame that is arranged on the door element or body. The sealing frame is adjustable perpendicularly to the plane of the door, and can be fixed by means of attachment bolts which are screwed into the door element in a direction parallel with the plane of the door.
Coke-oven doors of this kind are known in a great number of embodiments. The sealing frame may be readjusted in this connection by means of eccentric disks (see German Pat. Nos. 915,564 and 918,931), or by means of wedge-shaped adjustment elements (see German Pat. No. 554,550, German printed specification 1,225,140 and German specification laid open for public inspection 2,214,472). No special adjustment elements are provided in the case of more simple designs (see German Pat. Nos. 926,364 and 928,463).
The sealing frame on such known coke-oven doors can be readjusted only when the attachment bolts are loosened. Therefore, it may happen that the sealing frame is displaced accidentally from the provided setting still prior to or during the re-tightening of the attachment bolts. Besides, the known doors are associated with the disadvantage that the holding arrangement for the sealing frame is held only through the force of friction, i.e., only in a force-locking manner, so that it can be relatively easily loosened through jolts or blows.